


Ever A Challenge

by aldiara



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Drabble Day 2015, F/F, Hair Braiding, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 20:18:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4933861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aldiara/pseuds/aldiara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mira tries to braid Saxa's hair. Saxa's being difficult.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ever A Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "Weave" prompt on [Drabble Day 2015](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/drabbleday/).

Mira kneels behind Saxa in their tent, braiding her hair. In the firelight, Saxa’s hair glints gold with hidden shots of copper, the silky strands catching between Mira’s fingers as she weaves them together.

The only problem is getting Saxa to hold still. She keeps shifting, tugging her head this way and that. “You’d separate fucking scalp from head,” she growls.

Mira rolls her eyes and ties the braid, before kissing the top of Saxa’s head. “There. It’s done.”

In a second, she is on her back, Saxa perching over her. “My turn to torment _you._ ”

“Try,” Mira challenges, grinning.


End file.
